Plik:Film Chrześcijański „Siedemnaście? Akurat!” Chrześcijańska młodość we krwi i łzach
Opis Film Chrześcijański | „Siedemnaście? Akurat!” Chrześcijańska młodość we krwi i łzach „Dzieciaku! Wiesz, że Komunistyczna Partia Chin jest ateistyczna i przeciwna wierze w Boga? W jakiego Boga chcesz wierzyć w Chinach? Gdzie jest ten twój Bóg?” „Nie myśl sobie, że skoro jesteś młody, będziemy traktować cię ulgowo! Jeśli nadal będziesz wierzył w Boga, skończysz jako trup!” Wyposażeni w elektryczne pałki funkcjonariusze chińskiej policji komunistycznej popędzają nastolatka pokrytego siniakami. Poturbowany chłopak to Gao Liang, w tym roku skończył 17 lat. Gdy wracał do domu ze spotkania, na którym wraz ze starszym bratem głosił ewangelię, został aresztowany przez chińską komunistyczną policję. Funkcjonariusze głodzili go i nie pozwalali spać przez trzy dni i trzy noce. Przesłuchiwano go, próbowano wymusić na nim zeznania i brutalnie torturowano. Był nawet rażony prądem w twarz, dłonie i miejsca intymne. Policjanci próbowali go zmusić, by zdradził Boga i udzielił informacji o przywódcach oraz środkach finansowych kościoła, uciekając się do szantażu. Grozili aresztowaniem jego rodziców i wydaleniem ze szkoły. Ponieważ nie udało im się osiągnąć celu, komunistyczny rząd chiński skazał chłopaka na rok reedukacji poprzez pracę. W więzieniu Gao Liang nie tylko nadludzko ciężko pracował, ale znosił także poniżanie i tortury. To, czego doświadczył w więzieniu, można wprost nazwać piekłem na ziemi. Podczas tego bolesnego doskonalenia Gao Liang modlił się do Boga i polegał na Bogu. Słowa Boga Wszechmogącego oświeciły go, dzięki czemu pojął Boże zamiary. Zyskał w ten sposób wiarę i siłę, a także przewodnictwo, za sprawą których przetrwał ten rok więzienia. Aresztowanie oraz prześladowania chińskiego rządu komunistycznego głęboko wyryły się w sercu Gao Lianga. Bezsprzecznie i dobitnie doświadczył on złej natury chińskiego rządu komunistycznego oraz wrogości Partii wobec Boga. W tym rządzonym przez szatana świecie tylko Bóg najbardziej kocha człowieka. Tylko Bóg może go zbawić. Wiara Gao Lianga i wola, by podążać za Bogiem, stały się jeszcze bardziej niezłomne. Gao Liang mówi, że te próby i udręka są cennym skarbem na jego życiowej drodze rozwoju. To szczególny prezent, który Bóg dał mu w siedemnastym roku życia… Zalecenie: Film Chrześcijański | „Słodycz w niedoli” Pan jest moją skałą i moją siłą https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpGFI5bqVEk Film Chrześcijański | Kroniki prześladowań na tle religijnym w Chinach „Długa droga na wygnaniu” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoJsKcKCEUg Cały film familijny | „Komunistyczna reedukacja w domu” Chrześcijanie zdecydowanie podążają za Panem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eN_3tGCYvnM Błyskawica ze Wschodu, Kościół Boga Wszechmogącego powstał z uwagi na ukazanie się i dzieło Boga Wszechmogącego, drugie przyjście Pana Jezusa, Chrystusa dni ostatecznych. Składa się z tych wszystkich, którzy przyjmują dzieło Boga Wszechmogącego w dniach ostatecznych i zostają zdobyci i wybawieni przez Jego słowa. Został on w całości i osobiście założony przez Boga Wszechmogącego i jest prowadzony przez Niego jako Pasterza. Na pewno nie został założony przez człowieka. Chrystus jest prawdą, drogą i życiem. Owce Boże słyszą głos Boga. Jeżeli czytasz słowa Boga Wszechmogącego, dostrzeżesz, że Bóg się pojawił. Oświadczenie: Niniejszy film jest produkcją o charakterze non-profit i został zrealizowany przez Kościół Boga Wszechmogącego. Działalność aktorów występujących w filmie nie ma charakteru zarobkowego i nie są oni opłacani w żaden sposób. Film ten nie może być udostępniany w celach dochodowych jakimkolwiek osobom trzecim i mamy nadzieję, że wszyscy będą rozpowszechniać go w sposób jawny. W przypadku rozpowszechniania, prosimy o podanie źródła. Bez zgody Kościoła Boga Wszechmogącego żadna organizacja, grupa społeczna lub osoba fizyczna nie może ingerować w zawartość niniejszego filmu, ani przedstawiać jej w sposób wypaczony. Ewangelia o zstąpieniu królestwa: https://pl.kingdomsalvation.org Kościół Boga Wszechmogącego: https://pl.godfootsteps.org Zachęcamy do pobrania aplikacji Kościoła Boga Wszechmogącego. Google Play: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=org.godfootsteps.thechurchofalmightygod&hl=pl App Store: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/the-church-of-almighty-god/id1166298433 E-mail: contact.pl@kingdomsalvation.org Infolinie dobrej nowiny: 48-514-118-291 Kategoria:Filmy